A better place to fall asleep
by Cengiz
Summary: A life changing decision is waiting for Emily. Will she find peace or will the memories of her past haunt her forever. Little fic inspired by "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday.


**A/N:** My dear readers, this is a little story that was inspired by "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday some time ago. Finally I'm able to upload it. I hope you all had a good New Years start.

The beta read was done by my friend Dr. Teddy.

Have fun!

* * *

 _Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

"Will you stop crying for heaven's sake!" the elder lady reprimanded her daughter, frantically patting the cheeks dry with a handkerchief while a servant tried to put the long curly hair into order.

"I can't," Emily admitted through sobs. She hadn't cried on the day her parents declared her to get married. She couldn't since, but now that the moment was close, everything broke down and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"Do you really want to meet your new husband like this? Your eyes are already puffy," her mother noted with a huff. "Marie! Get me the veil. I only hope that no one will see your face through," she ordered the servant and then looked back at her child. "You look awful, Emily. Smile! It's your wedding day, dear God. And your husband is such a good and handsome match, aren't you ashamed to meet him with your cries?" Mrs. Alcorn shook her head, sending several prayers to heaven. 'What has she done to deserve such a daughter like hers,' she thought.

"Mother I don't love him. I barely know him," Emily blubbered out and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Rubbish!" her mother stated annoyed, starting to loose her patience. "You don't need to love him now. That will come later. Now stop with those tears," she ordered, drying her daughter's face once again. "Do you think I loved your father before our wedding? It was an arranged marriage just like yours. That's how it's done, my dear. The parents choose their daughter's husband. You will understand that when you have your own daughter." She paused shortly, before saying again, a much gentler tone in her voice: "Don't worry, Emily, you will learn to love him."

Emily shook her head and silently vowed to herself that she would never ever do this to one of her children, if she would have any.

 _I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

The wedding march sounded loudly through the church, as Mr. Alcorn led his daughter to the altar. Emily's hand rested on top of his old one, clearly visible to everyone inside the abbey.

What they didn't see, however, were her fingers slightly trembling.

"Don't forget to make your father proud, Emily," the man whispered to his daughter as they walked slowly closer to her husband to be.

Emily didn't answer, she needed all her strength to not burst out into tears again.

"Think of all the wealth we will live in from now on, my dear. Lord Merchant is a very respected man. And we are so lucky that he agreed to the arrangement, never forget that," he said insistently.

They were only one step away before he would hand his daughter's hand to her new husband, the man she had to obey from now on.

Mr. Alcorn kissed his daughter dearly on the cheek. "I love you so much, my child," he stated smiling proudly.

This was the first and last time Emily spoke up to her father: "If you really loved me, father, you wouldn't force me to marry this man." Straight-faced she turned around, grasping her new husband's hand and looking him into his indignant and cold eyes. Little did she know that this was also the last moment she would see her parents ever again.

 _You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart  
Will break, but at least the pain will last_

It was night; a cold, icy night and Emily's breath was visible as she panted, running through the dark of the park. She needed to get away, from her new husband, her new life, her new nightmare.

Only three days had passed since the wedding and she had gotten to know her husbands joy to lash out at the slightest instance, every single day.

Today was the worst. He had screamed at her, calling her his property, while he had beaten her up. Her cheeks were still burning, despite the freezing temperature of London, and her back was hurting from the stick he had used on her.

She had enough.

Anywhere would be better than at his side. So she had decided to run away. Unfortunately she didn't know where to go and that's why she was finding herself in the dark, lonely park now. There was only one light merely shining through the thicket. Maybe it was a house, maybe she could seek shelter there.

Emily had no strength anymore, but giving up was no option, so she kept on running towards the glimmer.

She came closer and the light started to turn into hundreds of flickering mirrors. She had never seen something like that before and was frightened and astonished at the same time.

She tried to touch them but as soon as she did, the little mirrors seem to move and the whole shape seemed to breath, going smaller and then bigger again.

" _EMILY_!" Lord Merchant screamed scornfully through the night.

Emily cringed. His voice sounded near, and she knew she had no time anymore. She walked ahead and disappeared, as did the light.

 _I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

Emily smiled into the mirror. Despite the haunting memories she had at the time before her first time leap, she felt no hate for her family now. She was at peace, with them and herself, because she knew that without their behaviour towards her, she wouldn't be here today. Without their greed, selfishness and hate, she wouldn't have found her true family, and her true love. And very soon, she wouldn't even have that name 'Merchant' to mark her. Soon, this all would be nothing more than the memories that just had come up.

Jess had already tears in her eyes, the big smile playing across her face, and Emily stood up, laughing and hugging her young friend tightly.

"Hey, I was almost done with your hair," Abby protested.

"Sorry," Emily laughed and sat back again.

It didn't take long and her hair and make-up was done, and Emily found herself walking down the aisle. Becker's strong and warm hand guided her on her way, bringing her closer to the man she loved with all her heart.

She looked left and right, trying to recognise all the faces sitting there. They all were working at the ARC, that, she knew for sure. But who exactly they were, Emily didn't know at almost every second person, she had to admit to her own regret. But at least everyone had fun, and they all were smiling, and the former Victorian Lady decided that nothing else was more important than to be happy today.

They reached the altar and Becker forwarded her hand to Matt. He looked very handsome in his dark blue kilt, and Emily couldn't take her eyes off of him, wondering what was really beneath the man's skirt.

Soon, she would find out.

"Ahem," Lester harrumphed, demanding attention from the people in front of him.

Connor, Becker and Matt, in their blue-black kilts and coats to the left, and Emily, Jess and Abby in their matching blue dresses on the right, were staring at him, attentively awaiting his words.

"Well, dear bridal pair, bridesmaids and best men, dear guests. We all know why we've come together on such a beautiful Sunday so let's get over with this quickly, so we can have cake," the head of the ARC announced in his typical manner, making the crown laugh out loud and miss hearing the low sniff from their stoic acting boss, who secretly kept all of them dearly in his heart.

He cleared his throat again and then started with his very own personal speech: "We all know what you've been going through to end up here, what battles you had to fight to survive and eventually get to stand here, right in front of me, next to each other. And you are the only ones who can decide for themselves what else they want to reach in life and who they want at their side to fight future battles. So, let me ask you, Miss Lady Emily Merchant, née Alcorn, do you want to take this man, Matthew Anderson, officially not even born yet, as your husband. Do you promise to love him, protect him and accompany him through the pleasures and dangers of what life will bring until the day you die?"

Emily's eyes sparkled like the very first time portal she had seen. She had fought for herself, she knew how to survive and, from now on, she knew she would never have to stand against the world alone again. She inhaled deeply, smiling again at her partner and best friend, before looking back to Lester, answering:

"I do."

 _Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love_

* * *

 **A/N:** The end!

I hope you liked it, please let me know.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
